foodnetworkfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Misstditylerfan
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Food Network Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- sannse Hi I did not know you were banned from the TD Wiki. That stinks, because I'm banned too. :( --Numbuh3 Talk Yeah this stinks, but I'll be back to editing on there on January 2nd. I just want to know why we are banned, there was no reason given in the box. --Numbuh3 Talk What a.k.a. thing? --Numbuh3 Talk I just uploaded some pictures of food network food. You should check them out. --Numbuh3 Talk Pics Do you want to check out the images I uploaded for the wiki.--Numbuh3Talk I just made a wiki Hi, do you want to check out the wiki I just made? It needs users.--Numbuh3Talk http://playgames.wikia.com/ Sorry i just really wanted to help out ur wiki.--[[User:TonyDRuiz|'The Awesome Guy']] [[User talk:TonyDRuiz|TOTAL DRAMA FANATIC FOR EVER GO TEAM EVA! =D O_o $.$ lol ]] 16:41, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Hi Do you want to join the wiki I made?--☻Numbuh3☻Check out this action (Check out the link: http://playgames.wikia.com/ this one here with the 2) Hey Hey, I just found this Wiki and instantly fell in love. I am a huge FN fan and I can't wait to contribute more. If you need any help, I would be highly interest in becoming an Admin here. I am also a major contributor at the Christmas Specials Wiki. Jack5555 04:19, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :) I will :). Jack5555 20:12, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks!!!!!!!!! Jack5555 22:42, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Can you make me an admin? Oh and on CP how do you get old items or are they coming back?--N3I'm a KND, EEE, Oh...I'm sorry about that. I will stop. And I'll change my signature. Is this one better?--N3I'm a KND, EEE, Thanks! Thanks! And no problem. I LOVE the Food Network. It is about the only thing I watch on TV besides American Idol. Jack5555 23:50, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :By the way, we should not use contractions in articles. It makes them look less professional. We should put it in the rules. Also, I noticed a lot of the articles you have started to write sound a bit like they are advertisements. I think we should try to keep everythign neutral and just present the facts, like a research paper. It would look more professional and attract more members. Jack5555 23:55, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Okie dokie! Jack5555 20:15, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Hi, I'm I ready to become an admin on here?--ƝȜкภ๔ Ŧคภ Hey Are u still on? Pbre (User talk:Pbre) 22:11, August 29, 2011 (UTC) OMG! The sites looking good nowadays.Pbre (User talk:Pbre) 22:31, August 29, 2011 (UTC) still I miss u we had some good times. Pbre (User talk:Pbre) 23:29, August 29, 2011 (UTC) just recently Pbre (User talk:Pbre) 23:39, August 29, 2011 (UTC) No problem. I first am going to start with creating templates and straightening things on the admin side followed by expanding pages. After that, I'll have a wikia create a beautiful front page. And finally, we will advertise the wiki on wikia spotlight. Sound good? 01:40, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Just wanted to thank you for making this Wikia! --Sings-With-Spirits (talk) 00:16, December 15, 2014 (UTC)